Papá no lo sabe
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Hanabi queda embarazada, del chico que más le cae mal y todavía más su papá no lo sabe
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto es propiedad de kishimoto xD_

 _En la habitación de hanabi Hyuga reina un inmenso silencio, que sólo es cortado por la propia respiración de la mujer, que reprimió las ganas de gritar antes de ir tan rápido como pudo hasta la casa de su hermana, que preparaba la comida_

 _—Hanabi!— exclama hinata_

 _—Necesito hablar contigo_

 _Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, lista para contarle su secreto a hinata cuando, bolt apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

 _—Bolt... Ve a llamar a tu hermana_

 _—Ok_

 _Cuando su sobrino desapareció, hanabi habló_

 _—Estoy embarazada_

 _La sonrisa de hinata decayó al oír esto, sabía que su hermana no tenía pareja_

 _—Es... Dae San_

 _Hinata puso los ojos al cielo rogando paciencia...¡Esperen! ¡¿Dijo OH DAE SAN?!_

 _—El tipo que siempre te cayó mal_

 _El rostro de hanabi se puso rojo igual que un tomate, algo muy raro en ella. No era de su gusto contarle algo tan personal a su hermana, pero era a la única que le podía contar sobre su estado. Alza su mirada en un gesto desafiante pero al encontrarse con la mirada de asombro que pone hinata, dice_

 _—... Papá no lo sabe_

 _Ahora si, hinata palideció y tuvo que tomarse un poco de sake para bajarse los nervios_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holi :3**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto es de kishimoto**_

 _ **que hubo :) buenas tardes ¿Comentarios? Adelante mi gente**_

* * *

—¿Imaginas lo que diría papá?

Y es entonces cuando aparece Naruto uzumaki, para comer el desayuno. Paró en seco y se tapó la boca muy asombrado

—¡Eh! Hanabi-chan ¿estas embarazada?

Hanabi se puso de los mil colores, hinata le mandó a callar a su esposo y los niños tenían los ojos abiertos de la impresión

—No se de que hablas...

—Siento la presencia de un bebé... Seguro que eres tu hanabi-chan

Naruto sonrió abiertamente y se acercó rápidamente a su cuñada. Le palpó el vientre y frunció el ceño, pidió permiso y le quitó una faja que comprimía una barriga ya pronunciada. Hanabi se sintió lo peor del mundo al ser descubierta por su familia

—Tiene 5 meses... Es un niño

Hinata suspiró en signo de estar tranquilizada, pero justo en el momento Naruto agarró a la hermana de su esposa entre sus brazos, para llevarla a la habitación de invitados donde la depositó con sumo cuidado en el mullido colchón

—Caramba cuñada... Debes estar en reposo, tienes peligro de aborto

—¿Qué?— gritó hinata con horror mientras que su hermana palideció rápidamente —Las misiones... ¡Has estado en misiones!

—No debe importarte... Y lo que digas Naruto... Voy a hacerte caso

La mano del rubio se posó en los hombros de su esposa, que temblaba del miedo y del enojo, al saber que su hermana estaba a punto de perder su primer embarazo

—¡¿Eh?! El padre de tu hijo... Es.. ¡Es Juugo!

Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de la menor del clan Hyuga, que aprieta las sábanas blancas con debilidad recordando la única noche, que pasó junto a ese hombre de cabellos naranjas, cuando cayó enferma en medio de una misión y este se aprovechó de ella

—Pe-pero... Di-dijiste

—Te mintió Hinata ...puedo sentir la presencia de juugo en ella

Con delicadeza bosteza y miró a hinata con arrepentimiento

— Era del equipo de sasuke

—Está en la aldea, lo sabias— dijo Naruto alzando ambas cejas


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola**_

 _ **soy yo, Domenica. Aquí un nuevo capítulo del fic :3**_

 ** _Naruto no me pertenece, es de kishimoto XD_**

* * *

Recordar los suaves gemidos de la menor del clan Hyuga le hacía poner los pelos de punta. Igual que, recordar la se fisión de esas pequeñas y frágiles manos recorriendo su espalda con desesperación mientras la embestía ferozmente, haciéndola suya cuantas veces le daba la gana. Juugo no sabe como reaccionar, como comprender lo que logró hacer su "lado malo" al estar enfrente de una desprotegidos y enfermiza chica de cabellos castaños, que pudo reconocerla como Hyuga gracias a la mirada llena de dolor que vio después del acto íntimo entre ambos

Cinco meses han pasado desde esto y juugo no ha podido olvidarlo todavía, seguramente no podría olvidarlo jamás. El remordimiento no lo dejaba en paz, una noche mientras almorzara a junto a su compañera karin, decidió contárselo

La lengua se le traba varias veces antes de poder articular palabra alguna, karin le mira con algo de preocupación

—Me acosté con alguien—pudo soltar al fin

Ella aplaudió luego palideció de repente

—¿Con un hombre?

Juugo de manera "pacífica" tiró el plato de comida al suelo

—Con una Hyuga ¡Ya! ¡Lo dije!— dijo completamente sumido en la desesperación

—La única que queda es...—ella abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Con esa mocosa?

—No es ninguna mocosa... Es... Quiero decir, verás...

Karin sonrió

—Aaa ¿Te gustó? Si a ti te gustó supongo que a ella también

—Cre-creo que si—tartamudeó a duras penas—. Ella, está embarazada

Ahora es cuando karin se cayó como condorito ¡Plop! Para atrás

—¡¿Embarazaste a esa mujer?! ¿Te metiste drogas o que?!

Los dos se levantan con cara de confusión, miedo. Al menos él, no sabe ni que hacer ni que decir al respecto a esto

—¿Te harás cargo de ella y del niño?—pregunta karin

—Iré a verla... Supongo que abortó al bebé— dijo esto con asco al solo pensar que alguien pudo matar a un ser humano

Karin lo abofeteó con fuerza, en sus ojos color carmesí había furia a millones

—¿Aborto? Ella no es capaz de eso. Tendrá a tu hijo ¡ Y no la puedes dejar sola! ¿Qué crees que dirán los demás?! ¡Será humillada !

El juugo malo apareció y con un rostro que nadie nunca antes pudo ver murmura con enojo

—¡Lo se! Sé, que ella a de sufrir por mi culpa. Pero mírame, soy un monstruo— desvío su vista hacia otro lado

—Deja tu lado asesino entonces—habla con decisión karin—. Ve con ella y arregla las cosas, ¡Cásate con ella!

Los ojos relampagueantes de juugo miraron a su compañera

—Soy un asesino, pero puedo cambiar eso


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de kishimoto**

 _ **Holi soy Isa**_

 _ **Salu2**_

* * *

Suspiró extenuada, estar en su hogar y no junto a su hermana y la familia de esta no la ayuda en mucho con el embarazo reciente. Mira su barriga ya pronunciada, con preocupación la palpa y pide que su bebé salga sano, sin ninguna de las cosas que tiene el padre

Al pensar en Juugo, miles de imágenes se le vienen a la mente. De su primera vez, como este la tomó a la fuerza a pesar de la condición y no le importó en ese momento en donde se encontraban tan solo cubrir las necesidades carnales. Con enojo, que lo controla rápidamente para no afectar la salud del bebé, decir enfrentarse al padre de su hijo no es tan fácil como estaba estipulado en su mente

—Hanabi!

La taza de chocolate caliente se cayó al piso, haciéndose añicos. Hanabi Hyuga se sorprendió mucho al ver a juugo en su habitación y de manera protectora se abrazó a si misma, esperando una reacción del hombre que la visitaba

—Nunca supe tu nombre—murmuró

—Yo si se... El tuyo por tus ojos

Se acercó a la mujer, que retrocedió a su vez, con algo de temor

—¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a saber de tu estado actual Hyuga...

Ambos se miraron, con decisión sobre respecto al tema tocado. Hanabi se negaba a creer que él solo venía a verla, después de la noche juntos, para saber como va el embarazo pues juugo esta en su lado asesino

—Sal de mi casa

Aún así, después de tales palabras el hombre se negó a hacer lo dicho. La castaña totalmente debilitada por el embarazo, soltó un quejido de dolor, pues sentía sus tobillos hinchados, tuvo que guardar la calma y sentarse en una silla cercana. Mira mal a juugo

—¿No te vas a ir?

El de cabellos anaranjados, observo la habitación donde se encontraba y divisó una foto de la hermana mayor de ella junto a su familia


End file.
